ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Ultimate Guide to a New User
Welcome to BTFF! Hello, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction, also known as BTFF. B''' is for '''Ben, T'' is for ''Ten, F'' is for ''Fan, and F''' is for '''Fiction. If you're a new user with less then 1000 edits, this is the place for you. So make sure you read this. Getting an Avatar First thing you want to do is get an avatar, or picture for your account. So if you look upwards, you should see a giant bar above the picture that says "Ben 10 Fan Fiction". This bar should say "Wikia". Go all the way to the right until you reach a place where your username will be, an arrow, and two bubbles next to it. You'll also see next to username is a white background with a grey body. This is the Avatar Wikia gives all new users. To change it, do the following: #click on your name. You'll then be brought to a new page where you'll see your name, a large version of the white background with a grey body picture, and some other things that should be on the side. If they aren't, don't worry. #Put your mouse arrow over the picture, and suddenly a pencil and the words "Change Icon" should appear. #Click "Change Icon". #Something will show up above the page you were just on with the words "Edit Profile" above the avatar. If you look next to it, there's an area that says "Choose File". You want to click that. #Then another box will show up. This box will let you look through your computer and see all the pictures that could be your avatar. Click a picture, and press the button that says "Open". Then your avatar will change to what it looks like. ##When choosing a picture, do not use any real-life pictures of you, your family, your home, or location. You aren't allowed to do that on here. #If you don't like it, repeat steps #4-5 #Once you have chosen an avatar that you like, find the button that says "Save, I'm Done". There you go! You have a new avatar! Making your Userpage and your First Edit A user page is a place for you to display a personal profile and keep track of your stories, friends, and to give the community a little bit about yourself. It can be a place where you can practice editing the wiki without worrying about making a mess and getting in trouble. Look on your userpage for " This page does not exist! Use the button below to create it. ". There should be a button under it that says "Create this page". Click it. A box will show up in front of it. Skip down to "Create a Page" and click it. Now you'll be doing your first edit on the wiki. There will be two lines that says "Section Heading", and two boxes on the side. One of them will be for photos, the other for videos. Put your mouse arrow over the video box. Look at the top of the box, there will be two words. Modify and Remove. Click remove, and then click Ok. Do the same thing for the photo box. Now, you can write down a little message saying "Hi, I'm ______. I'm a new user and I can't wait to be a part of the wiki! " or something like that. If you want to add some more that's fine. Also, you can not put your real life name, age, gender, email, or location on your userpage. We have rules against that. If you look at the right you'll see a lot of buttons. The "Add Features and Media" section is to add photos and videos. Now, the next section is "Categories". Each page needs a category. In the area under "Categories" where it says "Add Category", type "User" and press your ENTER key on the keyboard. Then look up, and click the preview button. If it looks good, click save and then congrats! You will have not only made your first edit but your userpage! Edit the Header You should still be on your userpage, the same place where you changed your avatar and made your first edit. Put your arrow on the part where your username is. On the right a pencil and the words "Edit Header" will show up. Click those words. Another box will show up. Here you can describe yourself a little bit more. #What's your name? #*This is where you put a nickname for yourself. So for example, Sci100 would put Sci. NickFusi0n would put Nick. Or, you can put the name of whatever your avatar is. So if your avatar is Pikachu from Pokemon, then put Pikachu. #Where do you live? #*Don't put your general location or even the state you live in. Its best to just put a country down, Earth, or just leave it blank. #When is your birthday? #*This is up to you. If you want everyone to know when your birthday is, that's fine. #What's your occupation? #*This is only if you have a job. If you don't have a job, leave it blank. #What gender are you? #*This is up to you. If you're a male, and you want people to know you're a male, then say "Male". If you're a female, and you want people to know you're a female, then say "female". Its up to you. #Import your information from Facebook #*Leave this blank, don't mess with this. #What's your personal website? #*Leave this blank, don't mess with this. #What's your Twitter name? #*Leave this blank, don't mess with this. #Wikis you've contributed to: #*Leave that alone. When you are done, click "Save, I'm done". Read the Rules The next thing you need to do, before anything else, is read the rules. You might think that you don't need to read the rules, that you might already know what we're gonna say. Doesn't matter. You need to read the rules. Click these colored words to get to the rules. Community Corner Alright, time to check out the wiki. Click < --- that to see all the edits people are making/have made. Now look at the right, and scroll down till you see "Community Messages". Read that WHOLE thing. Be sure to click the colored text that is called "blacklist". That's a list of words you can't use at all. Also be sure to check out our administrators and chat moderators. Getting 25 Edits Speaking of chat, by now I'm guessing you really want to get on chat. Right? Well, you can't get on chat quite yet. See, we have a policy that requires all users to have 25 edits before they join. 15 edits have to be from editing pages. 10 of those edits can be from comments and editing your userpage. So, how do you get 25 edits? Simple. Start editing! You can fix grammar on pages, or even make pages. Making a page See the bubbles next to where you can get to your userpage? Under it, it'll say "Contribute". Click that. Some choices will appear. Click "Add a page". A box will show up in front of it. There will be a white line with the words "Enter Title" above it. This is where you get to choose what you want to name it. If the name is already taken, red words will show up telling you this. If so, you have to choose a new name. Skip down to "Create a Page" and click it. Now you may have not noticed, but there's actually two ways to edit. If you look, there's two tabs. One says "Switch to RTE" and one says "Source Mode". RTE will have the "Features and Media", "Categories" and "Templates" on the side. You want to edit in RTE. When you have over 200 edits, then you can edit in Source Mode. Source Mode is more complicated, harder to edit then RTE. So now, make the page! If its for a show, write what its called, whose its characters are about, and so on. If its a character, write about who they are, where they live, are they good or bad, etc. When you're done making the page, look up, and click the preview button. If it looks good, click save and then congrats! You made another edit. Rest of the 25 Do this 14 more times and you'll have 15 of the required 25 edits. Now the rest of the edits can be anything you want. From comments, editing your userpage, anything. However, you can't keep editing the same page. That's not allowed. Once you have all 25 edits, then you can join chat by clicking "Planet Chaturn" at the top of the wiki, or "Join Now" on the Recent Activity and any other page. Chat Chat Rules Yup, you have to read another list of rules. At the top of the chatroom it'll say "Welcome to the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki Chat! Please read our chat policy here. " Here's the link to the chat rules. Project:Chat. Advice #When you first join chat, make sure you have good grammar. #Be polite. #You see the people with the stars next to them? They are the chat moderators and administrators. If they tell you to stop doing something, you need to stop doing whatever they're telling you to stop. #If you upset someone, apologize. #Do not cuss or fight with other users. Everyone is a real person. #Don't discuss touchy things like terrorism, religious beliefs, if men should be able to marry men, and so on. #You'll see that people can make faces and pictures on chat. To do this, check out MediaWiki:Emoticons. #Don't do the following: ##HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU? (In other words, typing in all caps) ##HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. (In other words, using a letter far too much). ##(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻) (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻) < -- this is spam, which will get you in trouble. ##You are awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (in other words, spamming the !) ##What's going on???????? (spamming the ?) Page Creation Portal I'd like to introduce you to the Page Creation Portal. This has pretty much every format for every kind of page you can think of. Well, for almost every kind of page. When you go to a section, you'll see a white box to type in, like when you made your userpage. That's where you put the title of your page. Then click the button. You'll find a bunch of words already there, and strange orange boxes. Don't freak out! Its okay. Here's some tips when you edit the page: *Anything that is in ( ) is where you insert words. So lets make a scenario. Say you're making a show called Rick Roll: Omniverse, and your username is Bob. The page would most likely say something like the following: (Series Name, italics) is a series by (your username, link to userpage) that follows (main character(s)) as (he/she/they) (things that he/she/they do/does). It is supposed to have (number) seasons, and it was created on (today's date). *When you edit it, replace anyting in ( ) with whatever you want. So instead of (Series Name, italics) and (your username, link to userpage), you would put: Rick Roll: Omniverse is a series by Bob that follows (main character(s)) as (he/she/they) (things that he/she/they do/does). It is supposed to have (number) seasons, and it was created on (today's date). *Just do the same thing for the rest of the ( ). When you've filled them all in, make sure there's no more ( )'s. *The Orange Boxes are Templates. Templates are " tools used to format the page in a certain way. They help the page do many functions". If you want to see what they look like, put the arrow that you use to click on over the box. This Template is Template:Comment. They're on the page to help you make the page. Read them carefully and do what they say. **If you see a green puzzle piece, it might also be a template. Hover over it to see what it is or what it does. If you don't want it there, get rid of it. If you don't know what it is, don't do anyting to it. Its probally there to help. For more infomation on how to use templates, scroll down to the Templates Section. Tips about Editing By this point, you should have about 30 edits. If you don't, then you've obviously skipped down. In fact, by 30 edits, you may have discovered things I haven't even mentioned yet. That's perfectly fine. Anyways, I have some more tips about Editing. This will help ALOT. #By adding both sides of a word, you will create Heading 2! #By adding both sides of a word, you will create Heading 3! #By adding both sides of a word, you will create Heading 4! #By adding to the left side of a word and to the right side of a word, you create a link! A link, if clicked on will take you to another page! This also works on chat. #Adding ' to both sides of a word will make the word bold. This also works by just clicking on a word, dragging your arrow over it so the word is covered in blue, and then clicking the bold button in RTE editing mode. #Adding '' to both sides of a word will make the word be in italics. This also works by just clicking on a word, dragging your arrow over it so the word is covered in blue, and then clicking the Italics button in RTE editing mode. #Adding to both sides of a word will make the word underlined. This also works by just clicking on a word, dragging your arrow over it so the word is covered in blue, and then clicking the U with the line under it button in RTE editing mode. #Adding * will create a bullet point. #Adding # will create a number list. #Adding ~~~~ will leave your signature. To know how to change your signature, check out . #Adding to the left side of a word and to the right side of a word will strike it out. #Adding on one side and on the other, you can make a poll. The line after Poll is where you put the Question. Then the next line is the first answer, and so on until you put . No spaces. Message Walls, Blogs and Forums Okay so you've made a userpage and said hello to the wiki. Plus, you've made some edits! That's great. Now that you've probally made a series, been on chat, and done all the stuff above, you're probally want to know how you can communicate to the wiki besides chat. Message Walls, Blogs and Forums are the answers. Message Walls Message Walls are when you need to personally contact a user. To find it, go to the userpage of the user you need to contact. Then click the "Message Wall" tab. Blogs Blogs give infomation about shows/projects or give personal announcements. They are not the following: *'Shipping:' Discussing the relationship between two characters in a romantic light. Also, no topics asking which couple is better than the other. *'Stories:' We have had a few users here make full stories in their blogs. They have all been moved to normal pages, but the users still continue and make blog stories. *'Personal Announcements about Joining/Leaving/Edits/Your Life': If you are leaving the wiki then you can not make a blog about that. Same thing applies to Forums. *Pranks: If you prank about doing anything like commiting suicide, leaving the wiki, etc, that will not only make everyone mad but you may recieve a warning, and if bad enough, get in trouble. They are the following: *'Places to Inform the Wiki about Changes Wiki-Wide:' This means if something huge is gonna change, like the Forums being removed or something, then its allowed. *'Personal announcements about Activeness:' If you are just going inactive due to vacations or school, then you are allowed to make a blog about it. *'Places to host Contests and Awards:' You can make contests and awards on blogs. *'Informing the Wiki about Your Show... in moderation:' Most blogs are made to inform the wiki about updates to shows. However, do this in moderation. If you make a blog for it say, every week, then you are overdoing it. If you make a blog about your show say, every month, that's better. To make a blog, go to your userpage. Below the header where your avatar (the picture you added in the beginning) is, and between your userpage is a series of tabs. Click "Blog". In the top right corner you'll see a button that says "Create Blog Post". Click that. Come up with a title, and then click Okay. Editing a blog is just like editing a page. Only it'll look different when you publish it. Forums Ah Forums. At the very top, on the Navigation (the section where it says "On the Wiki"), look for Forums. Click the word. You'll be then led to the Fourms, where we have different sections for various different topics. '''General Wiki Discussion:' This is for anything about the wiki. This usually includes Fanon Con and other wiki-wide events. Series Discussion: This is where you make and read threads about shows on the wiki. Fan Fiction Discussion: This is where you make and read threads about movies, aliens, and basiclly any fanon material that is not a show. Fan Fiction Ideas: This is where you suggest an idea for fanfiction. Services: This is where you make and read threads about services. Crossovers and Collaborations: Where you can make threads about any crossovers or collaborations by multiple authors. Site Suggestions: Where you ca make/read threads about ideas for the wiki. Not for suggesting episode ideas. Introductions: Where you can make a thread introducing yourself to the world! Help Desk: '''If you have any questions after reading this whole guide, you can go here for help. '''Off Topic: If you want to talk about random nonsense, this is the place to do it. ---- There are two other sections, Administrator forums and Trash Can. Only administrators can go to these sections. ---- There will be a button above all of that saying "Forum Policies/FAQ". Click that and read it. It'll tell you all the rules of the Forum. When you click one of the boards, you will see your avatar, also known as an "avi" next to a box that says "Start a Discussion" and under it "What do you want to talk about?" Click the text "What do you want to talk about?". The box will then expand. In "What do you want to talk about", put whatever the topic is. Then in the box under it, put your message. You can preview the message just like when making a page. Post is a thread's publish. There are bold, italic, and link buttons on there, but no strike or underline buttons. No bullet points either. That's why you know about the tips now. The Eye button is the editor you want. The [ ] editor is like Source Mode. Featured Pages The Featured Pictures are our way to honor different things. Currently we have 3. Featured Alien, Featured User, and Featured Series. Follow the rules on the page. Also: If you our your creations don't win, don't get overly upset. You can try again next month. Wiki-Events Alien Fest Fanon Con Support Group The Support Group is an event that happens every few weeks where users are allowed to openly discuss their issues and problems with others in an atempt to help them. Think of it as group therapy. Semi-Advanced Editing Wow you've done a ton so far! I'm sure by this point you have AT LEAST 50 edits, more likely more. Now that we have the basics of the wiki, we can get to more.... hard stuff. Adding Features and Media To Add a Picture, click the Photo button. You'll see something pop up, showing the most recent pictures uploaded to the wiki. Find the section that says UPLOAD, and next to it "Choose File". Click it. Then you'll find a box where you can navigate through your computer to find a picture. Then click Open. Then click Upload. You'll see the picture and a scroll bar. Move it till you reach the size you want. Then choose if you want it on the right or left. Click "Add Photo". To Add a video, click the Video button. If you have the url to the video you want, copy and paste it. Then, paste it onto the box, and then click add. Then add a caption, choose the side, and where you want it. If you want it on the left, click the left alignment photo. If you want it in the middle, click the one in the middle. And so on. To add a gallery, click the Gallery button and click "Add a Photo". The Rest is just like "Add a Picture", then click Finish. To add a Slideshow, click the Slideshow button and do the same thing. To add a slider, click the Slider button. Choose if you want it going across or up and down. Then its the same process as adding a picture. Source Mode By now, you're ready to explore the world of Source Mode! Looks weird, doesn't it? Now you know why I told you all about the Tips. Anyways, lets check out Source Mode. #Bold is the B Button. #Italics is the I'' Button. #Linking inside the wiki is the words Ab #Outside Linking is the picture of Earth #Heading two is the giant A #The Button after the crossed out W is Signature. #The Line is ----. This is used to separate the page. #The Picture with a Plus is adding a photo. #The Multiple Pictures is a Gallery/Slideshow. #The Video Roll is adding video. Adding Magic Words #By adding to one side of the word and to the other, you can make the word bigger! #By adding to one side of the word and to the other, you can make the word smaller! #By adding on one side of the text and on the other side, you can change the color of the wiki. See! #By adding to one side and to another side of a word, you can change its font. See?. ##What I just did is changing the font. If you want a different font, replace "Slender" with whatever the name of the font is. ## and = This ## and = This Achievements This is late, because for a fact you'll already recieved many. But now we're gonna talk about Achievements. '''Achievements, '''or commonly known as' "Badges"' are a great way to encourage edit, award individuals and promote community growth. How to get Achievements Individuals can earn special badges by simply participating on any wiki that has Achievements enabled. Badges are awarded automatically as a user completes the tasks associated with them. Available and achieved badges are listed on one's user page. These points are '''not retroactive', but start counting once you have achievements on your wiki. Leaderboard To showcase all the achievements and top badge winners, each wiki has a leaderboard which can be found on a special page named Special:Leaderboard. *The leaderboard ranks the top users (at most 19) by the number of points they have from badges. *The ranking is refreshed each day, with up and down arrows showing who is rising or falling on the leaderboard Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) * One of the contributors on my wiki is making bad edits and doesn't deserve to earn a badge for them. Can I take their badges away? Once a badge is awarded, it can't be taken away. If someone is making silly edits just to get badges, then you can leave them a message on their talk page about it. As always, it's best to assume good faith -- they may not realize that they're doing anything wrong. Talking to them usually helps! If someone is vandalizing the wiki and fails to respond to messages, then blocking them from the wiki will remove their badges and take them off the leaderboard. * Why did I miss a day on the "contributing to the wiki every day" achievement? The tracking for this achievement is based off server time, which is in the UTC timezone. For example, if you make an edit at 2pm in the PST timezone (UTC-8) one day then another at 6pm the next day, in UTC this will be counted as 10pm on day one and 2am on day three. We recommend keeping an eye on time in UTC if you are dedicated towards this achievement. Ranking Bronze Star Badges are 10 points, Silver Circle Badges are 50 points, and Big Yellow Sun Badges are 100 points. There is also one Platinum Square Badge worth a whopping 250 points! Achievement Points are NOT the same thing as the number of edits you've made. Therefore, you can have made 17,045 edits, but only have 10,000 achievement points. Cheating the System There is a rule that applies to all wikis with the Achievements (badge). No abusing a wiki feature, like making lots of unneeded edits, adding the same category over and over, and other things, to get badges. It's cheating, and can really mess up the system. It will get a warning, and then a block. Categories Categories are how we organize the wiki. Organization or "cleaning" the wiki is an important part of being a user. Proper Categories and Wrong Ones Templates Templates make the wiki look nicer. They're a lot harder then normal editing. To fully know how to use templates, we're gonna do it RTE first, then in Source Mode. RTE Doing it in RTE is simple. Under the Categories section on the right side, if you scroll down, you'll see a section called "Templates". There will be 4 Green Puzzle Pieces. The only two you have to worry about is "Infobox" and "Delete". The two welcome puzzle pieces you will not even use. Infobox Template The Infobox template piece, if clicked on, will reveal the "Template Editor". On one side, you'll have boxes to type in, and on the other, it'll allow you to see what the template looks like, even including a "Preview" button that will update it according to what you have put. When you add an image in the Infobox Template, don't add or anything like that. Just put Insert file here.(insert type of picture like .png, .jpeg, .gif) and you'll be good. Delete Template When you want an administrator to delete a page, press the Delete piece. You won't have to add anything for this template. Others *If you don't like the line headings that divide the page, then you can juse use Template:Heading. *If you want a template to give infomation about the episode, use Template:Episode. *If you need a template to tell when, where, and what year, use Template:Timestamp. The list of Templates is nearly endless. To add all these other templates, click "Add other templates". It will show you some of the most popular templates which may have the one you need. If it doesn't, you can search for it like its google or bing. Just type whatever you need (Alien for a template for Alien Pages, Villains for Villain pages) and you'll see a template appear. Click on it and have fun! Source Mode Before you do ANYTHING with templates in Source Mode, you need to have a good understanding of Templates in RTE. Now, in Source Mode, its a bit harder. In Source Mode, you don't have a list of Templates. You don't have a link to a list of templates. You only have what you know. That being said, I can help you. #By putting after the name of a template, then a template will show up. But it won't show up in Source Mode. You'll have to click the preview button to see it. DO NOT add Template: to the name. Its name is whatever is after Template: #To fill in the different sections like you did in RTE, you have to add | to your templates. So if I was doing heading, I would do: . Now the heading will say "Villains", not }. Making Templates Sometimes you'll want to make templates. Now making a template is something that can't be taught. You just have to learn by doing it yourself. But, there is some advice to give. #Make sure your template isn't one that's already been made. So don't make a template for episodes, there already is one. #If you have to, look at other people's templates and copy/paste them. Then change whatever you need to change. Don't do a 100% copy without changing it because then its just stealing a template. Special Templates Some templates are only used in rare occasions or only for certain people. This includes the following list: #Template:Fanon Con Opening - only for the host #Template:Fanon Con Submission - only for Fanon Con Submissions #Template:Chatmods - only for Chat Moderators #Template:Admin - only for administrators #Template:Founder - only for Duncan Crook, the founder of the wiki. Advanced Editing Magic Words Here's a list of other Important Magic Words: *PAGENAME *BASEPAGENAME *FULLPAGENAME *CONTENTLANGUAGE *CURRENTDAY *CURRENTDAYNAME *CURRENTDOW *CURRENTWEEK *CURRENTMONTH *CURRENTMONTHNAME *CURRENTMONTHABBREV *CURRENTWEEK *CURRENTTIME *SITENAME *SERVERNAME *NUMBEROFPAGES *NUMBEROFARTICLES *NUMBEROFEDITS *NUMBEROFVIEWS *NUMBEROFUSERS *NUMBEROFADMINS *NUMBEROFACTIVEUSERS Special Pages When the Forces of Evil Strikes There will come a day, when the Forces of Evil strikes. These forces are known as: Vandals, Spammers, and Trolls. You, as a good user are the soliders of Good, fighting to protect your home wiki from evil. Vandalism When someone ruins a page, its your duty to go to the edit button, click the arrow, and click the History button. Then go, find the vandal's username, and see how much has been taken. If its a number in red with a minus sign, then move to the word "Undo". Click it and publish. Then report the vandalism to an administrator. Spam If someone spams in the comments or forms, report the spam to an administrator. Troll If someone is purposely being a troll, contact an administrator who will look into the situation. Trolling is harder to figure out then Vandalism or Spam, so no action may be taken. If you think someone is being a troll, please contact them. However, if the administrator says that they do not think the user is a troll, then do not be upset. User Rights Please know that it takes time to become a chat moderator or an administrator. Now to become one, it takes many things. *You need to have a good personality, one that is good for the community. That beings being nice, helpful, supportive, etc. *You need to not have a ban record. If you've been banned, chances are of you becoming a chat moderator are lessened. If you are blocked, it's even less likely. However, those who truely do see the errors of their ways can become a good leader. *You need to not argue all the time with administrators. That will get you nowhere. *You need to not break the rules. Any of them. *You need to be good on chat. Chat's where most issues arise, so when on chat, ALWAYS be on your best behavior. *Help out the wiki in any way possible without getting in trouble. Chances are if you do all of these, there's a chance you could become a chat moderator and soon enough, an administrator. However, do not ask anyone to get these rights. If you do, then you will have just ruined the chance to become one for a while. Common Terms As users, we take words and break them down. The list below will give a section, and then the bullets afterwards will be the shortcuts and their meanings. *Wikia **BTFF - Ben 10 Fan Fiction **BTP - Ben 10 Planet **TEE - The Everything Everything Wiki **Staff - All-Powerful People who work for Wikia *BTFF **Chatmods/Mods - Chat Moderators **Admins - Administrators **Crats - Bureaucrats **Noob - A user who has just joined the wiki and knows nothing/A user who doesn't know a lot/A user who acts childish **Newb - A user who knows a bit more about how to do things, but is still not experienced **Baka - Japanese for stupid **CC - Community Commitee **OS - Original Series (Ben 10) **AF - Alien Force **UA - Ultimate Alien **UAF - Ultimate Alien Force (combination of AF and UA) **OV - Omniverse **Reboot - Ben 10 (2017) **Troll - Person who sows discord on the Internet by starting arguments or upsetting people, by posting inflammatory, extraneous, or off-topic messages in an online community (such as a forum, chat room, or blog), either accidentally or with the deliberate intent of provoking readers into an emotional response or of otherwise disrupting normal on-topic discussion. **Blacklist - List of words you can't say/list of profane words **Spam -Undesired messages. Usually random or using too many characters. **BT:MT - Ben 10: Multi Trixes **UN - Upchuck Norris *Non-Ben 10 related terms **Weeb - A fan of Anime/Manga/Japanese culture **YJ - Young Justice **KR - Kamen Rider **TTG - Teen Titans Go! **TDK - The Dark Knight **TDKR - The Dark Knight Rises/The Dark Knight Returns **MoS - Man of Steel **TASM - The Amazing Spiderman **TG - Tokyo Ghoul **BvS - Batman Vs. Superman **BGO - Board Game Online **SNL - Saturday Night Live **UTC - Wikia's "Timezone", really the Coordinated Time Zone **EDT/EST - Eastern U.S. Timezone I Have Read This I, have read this entire Ultimate Guide to a New User. I swear on it. I will refer to this if I have any questions, and if this guide does not answer, then I will go and ask someone. I promise I will follow all rules and do everything this tells me to do. Category:Help Category:2014 - A Year of Change ---- Add your username here by using ~~~~. Once you do this, you'll no longer be a noob! type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Ultimate Guide to a New User preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Ultimate Guide to a New User/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Sign ---- *'Devcon1' (Wall - Blog - ) 03:21, May 2, 2014 (UTC) *I, Jummbl (Wall - Blog - ) 02:05, May 12, 2014 (UTC), have read this entire Ultimate Guide to a New User. I swear on it. I will refer to this if I have any questions, and if this guide does not answer, then I will go and ask someone. I promise I will follow all rules and do everything this tells me to do. *'TheItFactorofBen10' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:00, November 14, 2014 (UTC) *T r y 11:10, February 17, 2015 (UTC) *'I should have took that left turn at Proxima Centuri!' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) *I have read all the above information. Slashthehedgehog95 (Wall - Blog - ) 20:45, February 10, 2016 (UTC) *'Aaronbill3' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:10, February 11, 2016 (UTC) *I have signed this and agree to all the rules. Thaxander12